


先敬罗衣后敬人 ACT 25

by quansheng



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quansheng/pseuds/quansheng





	先敬罗衣后敬人 ACT 25

ACT 25

盛易今天有热闹事儿，Hifi的新夜场正式对外营业，社团的一众兄弟都自发前来祝贺，除了Hifi以外的其余六位代理人也全部出席了新场子的剪彩仪式。  
盛易的七位代理人，又被称为盛易七杰，他们分别是：穆远、Hifi、Elder、媛圆、钟伯、老蔡还有龙妹。盛易向来只遵循能者居之这条定理，任何能够坐上代理人席位的，说明他/她在某方面绝对有过人的能耐，或者是对社团做出过极大的贡献，因此，但凡有资格当上七杰的，相互之间无分辈分，平起平坐。  
“狂狼，听说你之前上全市新闻头条了。”Hifi大摇大摆走到穆远跟前。  
穆远当下第一反应是想起那段偷拍视频，心脏差点都快停止跳动，“什……什么头条？”  
“不就是上次那场慈善拍卖会，你英勇救人还身负重伤的事呗，都快被那些新闻记者吹上天去了。”Hifi哈哈大笑。  
“靠，你差点儿把我吓得半死……”穆远拍着胸口，刚才的慌张劲儿还没舒缓过来。  
“我怎么吓你了？”Hifi有些费解，随即给穆远递去一根雪茄，“来一根？ 上好的Cohiba，前不久我特意让人从古巴那头带回来的。”  
穆远双眼顿时发亮，省去客套话，直接从他手里接过雪茄，有那么一瞬，他的脑海里一闪而过文商那张脸，不受控制地想起他之前老是在自己偷偷抽烟时逮现行的情景。  
“啧，真是见鬼了……”穆远拍了拍脑子，将文商赶了出去。

老大在聊天，没小弟们什么事儿，听着穆远和Hifi两人的对话，小星忍不住碰了碰阿治，问道：“阿治哥，老大他原来还有绰号啊？为什么其他人会管他叫狂狼？”  
“你才来没多久，很多事情不知道也正常，老大他这绰号可不是咱们给他起的，是以前日本人给他起的。”  
阿治将以前的事情大概给小星说了一遍。  
盛易在日本关东地区设有一个分支，当年穆远被委派过去那头干业务，当然这是好听的说辞。强龙难压地头蛇，即便盛易在国内势头再怎么兴旺，到了日本，那也是别人的地盘上，所谓的盛易日本分社，不过是虚有其名罢了，真正拥有话事权的到底是当地的黑道组织。  
盛易分社在日本的日子并不风光，处处被人打压，原来分社的老大后来跑路了，盛易不得不另找一位新人替代，那个人就是穆远。  
事实上，从一开始，所有人都不对日本的分社抱有任何希望，大家不图做大做强，只为了维持表面那层虚薄的形象罢，反正只要分社一日尚在，就仍能成为盛易的谈资，因此盛易才从国内选了个人派过去，其实去的是谁不重要，他们只是想要那么一个人替他们继续扛着“海外分社”这面旗号而已。

语言不通，人生路不熟，穆远刚到日本那段时期可想而知有多艰辛，所幸他天生性格倔强，大风大雨统统一个人抗下，天大的委屈也打碎了牙往肚里咽，吃过的苦数不完，碰过的壁点不清，支撑他继续走下去的唯一动力，是仅有的三个字：不服输。  
一次偶然的回家路上，穆远帮助了一名中了枪伤的男人，并把他带回去疗伤，后来机缘巧合之下，穆远才知晓对方竟是关东地区黑道组织牛岛组的现任组长，二阶堂隆泽。  
黑道之间的帮派纷争无论是任何国家地区都无法避免的，盛易分社无意参与当地黑道组织的争斗，但还是被牵扯了进来，迫于无奈，也出于自保，穆远选择了和牛岛组结盟，联手对付其他几个黑道组。  
二阶堂和穆远并肩作战，即使是在被众敌围困，眼见无路可退的时候，也始终硬`挺着腰板毫不低头，一鼓作气绝地反击，背水一战的两个人如同穷凶极恶的修罗和豁出性命奋力扑杀的狂狼，那一战最终以牛岛组的大获全胜作为终结。  
至此牛岛组的名号彻底打响，其势力大肆蔓延扩散，迅速成为关东地区实力最强大的黑道组织，二阶堂隆泽被人称之为“修罗”，穆远也得到了“狂狼”这一绰号，两人成为了拜把子的兄弟，二阶堂甚至做出承诺，只要有牛岛组在，绝不让任何人对盛易分社动手，有了这样的强大后盾，盛易分社扶摇直上，风生水起，穆远一个人将整个盛易分社拉升到与日本黑道持平的地位，实属功不可没。  
超额完成任务的穆远回到国内之后，马上扎职，跻身七杰行列。  
这段事迹，穆远甚少对别人提起，但却一直被人往外传，后来就连盛易以外的其他社团也有所耳闻。

大伙儿玩得很嗨，穆远这几天没睡好，有些偏头痛，跟在座的人打过招呼，便提前回去休息。

走出夜店准备去拿车，经过一条比较昏暗的小巷时，有两个男的亲昵地搂抱在一起接吻，那两人听见脚步声，朝穆远这边看了过来，其中一个人和穆远对上了眼，穆远马上便认出了他，原来是小星。  
小星没想过会被自家老大撞到这幅场景，手忙脚乱地将跟前的男子推开，对他低语几句，男子马上从巷尾那头离开。  
“老大……”  
穆远笑嘻嘻地走过去，上下打量着小星，然后拍拍他的肩膀，“小样儿，原来你还好这一口啊。”  
“那啥，老大，刚才的事情，你可不可以替我保密，不要说出去？”  
“为什么？”穆远感到奇怪。  
小星的样子显得有些委屈，“我不想被其他兄弟知道，要是他们知道我是……gay的话，我怕他们会瞧不起我。”  
穆远啧声道：“这他妈都什么年代，搞个同性恋都要遮遮掩掩的，还犯法不成？你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，还要看他们脸色行事？”  
“老大，我是真的不想让别人知道，求求你帮我保守秘密好不好？”小星苦苦恳求。  
“行了行了，我不说就是。”穆远不耐烦地摆摆手，正要转身离开，突然又收住脚步，倒回头去小星跟前，眯了眯眼，好奇地问他：“你平时跟男人滚床单，你是当上面那个，还是当下面那个？”  
小星有些忸怩，吞吐了好一会儿，才开口：“我是0号。”  
0就是被进入的那一方，这个穆远还是知道的，他接着又问：“你在下面的时候，是什么样的感觉？”  
“啊？”  
“是不是真的像GV里面那样那么爽？”  
小星看见穆远一脸兴致盎然的样子，以为他是对自己感兴趣，吓坏了。  
他咽了咽口水，小声道：“老大，那啥，我已经有男朋友了，而且……你不是喜欢女人么？”  
“谁特么要喜欢你。”穆远顿时脸色大变，摆出嫌弃的表情，赶紧澄清道：“我这不是因为好奇所以才问问你而已。”  
穆远周围唯一认识的gay是Ryan，虽然Ryan偶尔会跟他说说自己的感情事，但两人的关系只是普通朋友，没要好到可以毫无顾忌讨论这种隐私的程度，所以尽管好奇，但穆远一直憋住没问出口，今天发现有个小弟是弯的，自然就得逮住机会好好问个彻底，以满足自己长久以来的好奇心。  
“你说女人有那个部位，能感受到高潮，这个好懂，可男人不就只有后面一屁眼儿，这……这被干，能有感觉么？”穆远说话从不避忌，问得相当直白。  
小星耐心地给穆远讲解：“老大，其实男人也有女人没有的特殊构造，他们可以用前列腺来感受高｀潮。”  
“卧槽，你说什么？？？”作为直男的穆远当然是不懂得这种事情，“男人也有G点？”  
“嗯……其实……还是挺舒服的。”小星有些不好意思地回答。  
“话说，后面被捅，难道不会疼吗？”  
“第一次的时候可能会有点疼，所以要做好准备工作，比如后面的扩张什么的。”小星告诉他。  
“我有个朋友，他跟男人做过一次，挺惨的，后面还出血受伤了，不得不去医院看医生，哪有你说的那么爽。”  
“老大，你那朋友怕是没做好准备工作吧？一般如果有事先准备的话，即使疼，也不至于要去医院看医生的地步，你那朋友的对象下手也忒狠了吧？“  
“谁他妈跟你说是对象来着了？！”穆远突然大声一吼，小星吓得浑身一抖，不敢吱声。  
话说出口穆远才发现自己有些情绪过激，马上干咳几声掩饰，随即收敛脾气。

 

回到家中第一件事情，穆远就是打开电脑，上网查找与前列腺相关的内容，顺着首页推荐，他点进去某论坛的一个帖子里，标题是《一个直男分享自己在家中的前列腺按摩心得体会》。  
发帖的楼主表示自己趁女朋友不在的时候，偷偷用黄瓜进行实验，并将每一个步骤以及身体感觉的变化巨细无遗地用文字记录下来，在文章的最后得出一个结论：这是有生以来体验到的最强的快感。  
先是听小星的陈述，然后又是直男发帖表态，穆远对此严重怀疑，可又禁不住好奇，内心蠢蠢欲动，决定亲自实践一下。

 

他从冰箱里找来一根小黄瓜，按照刚才那位楼主的讲述，准备好润滑剂，开始按部就班自个儿试验。  
穆远先去洗了个澡，洗澡的时候特意将后面来回清理个好几遍。他赤裸着身体坐在床上，首先用手指沾上润滑剂，一点一点地挤入后穴，进行事前的扩张，一根，两根，三根……  
感觉差不多的时候，将事先削干净皮的小黄瓜拿出来，用润滑剂进行一番涂抹，抵在菊穴入口，小心翼翼地伸进去，头部进入以后，穆远深呼吸一口，静止了一会，又继续往里面推送，他怕痛，不敢弄伤自己，动作一直很慢。  
大概推进了4、5厘米左右，黄瓜的头部顶到了一个东西，触电般的感觉让穆远浑身一颤，他的下面仿佛汇聚了一股暖流，随之又酸，又麻，又酥，后穴不由自主地缩紧，将侵入的异物咬住，愈发强烈的快感开始传遍全身，随之而来的是一浪接一浪的兴奋。  
刺激前列腺所带来的快感，与平时做`爱射｀精的感觉完全不一样，区别在哪儿，穆远说不上来，但确实是如那些人所说，那种爽感是前所未有的。  
穆远躺在床上，忍不住弯曲双腿，弓起腰身，他的呼吸有些急促，大脑的意识逐渐被快感侵占，变得愈发模糊，他感觉自己好像真的要达到高潮了，不由自主从嗓子眼里发出一声低沉的舒服呻吟。

 

实验循序渐进到顶峰的时候，床边的固话突然响起，穆远不高兴地皱起眉头，没有接听，电话停了又响，反复了好几遍，穆远想了想，觉得有可能是社团的人有要事找自己，还是拿起来“喂”了一声，此时他身后还插着一根黄瓜，侧躺在床上。  
“是我。”  
文商一开口，穆远的兴致瞬间败光，彻底萎了。  
“咱们两清了，没事就别找我。”  
“你之前有些衣服落在我家里。”  
“那些衣服不要了，丢掉就好。”  
穆远说完刚要挂线，对面又道：“我给你送过去了，现在在你家楼下。”  
穆远：“……”  
“一会给我开下门。”  
“别上来，我睡觉了，你来了我也不会给你开门。”说完穆远马上把电话挂掉，为了防止文商继续骚扰，他索性连电话线也拔了下来。  
才挂线没十秒钟，门铃就响起。  
敢情那家伙压根不是在楼下，早就已经来到他家门口了！  
穆远拿起枕头捂住耳朵，假装听不见，铁了心不给外面的人开门。  
叮咚--叮咚叮咚叮咚——  
叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚——  
门铃一直在响，似乎要和里面的人进行一场固执的角逐，誓要看看到底谁才是坚持到最后的赢家。


End file.
